The Highest Bidder
by casual debauchery
Summary: The 2011 GLAAD Media Awards are over and Naya returns to her hotel. HeYa one-shot.


**A/N - My first fanfiction.**

**I've been itching to write something for a while now, and I figured that now would be as good of a time as any, right? **

**I'm hoping it isn't too bad, so please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, don't sue me blah blah blah**.

* * *

><p>"Here we are, miss."<p>

Naya smiled one of her trademark brain-frying smiles at the taxi driver before paying her fare and exiting the yellow car.

The driver swerved and almost collided with a truck as he drove off.

* * *

><p>She shivered slightly as she stumbled down the block to the hotel and nodded gratefully at the doorman as he held open the door for her. Stepping out of the damp San Franciscan streets and into the bright, open lobby of the hotel, she started walking briskly towards the elevators, eager to get back to her room when an all too familiar voice stopped her.<p>

"Hello, Ms. Rivera!"

_Hector__._ Naya stopped and turned towards the concierge worker, putting on her I'm-smiling-I'm-smiling-fuck-you-I'm-smiling face.

With his slicked back hair and dark pinstripe suit, he looked eerily similar to Christian Bale, and there was a good chance they might've looked exactly the same if not for his lankiness. He was nice and easy on the eyes and all, but it was more than obvious that he had been ogling her when she checked in, when she left for the award show, and every time she came into his view in-between those two events. Gross.

"Evening, Hector." She said somewhat cheerfully, trying to remove as much venom from her voice as possible.

"How were the GLAAD awards?" He had a dopey smile on face and something about his tone made Naya's stomach churn.

Sober Naya would have been a trooper and tossed him a bone. Drunken Naya would have stomped on his shoe and walked away. Buzzed and tired Naya decided to just cut the conversation short.

"It was amazing, thank you for asking." She purposely slurred her words a bit.

"Yeah, I-"

"I'd _love_ to talk to you some more, but I'm pretty tired and I have to be up early tomorrow morning." More emphasis on the slurring.

"Do you want me to-"

"No, no, that's alright."

"Oh. Okay. Well good night Ms. Rivera."

"G'night Hector."

Naya let out a sigh of relief when she finally got away from the creepy concierge's gaze and into the elevator. She rode up to the fourth floor and stopped in front of room 443.

Rummaging through her clutch for her room key, she only to managed find her cell phone, two checks, and a girl's panties, probably belonging to some rabid fan girl. "The fuck..? Ugh. I can't believe I'll have to deal with that sleaze again."

Turning back towards the elevators, she felt something poke her left breast. She suddenly remembered and quickly stuffed her hand down her cleavage, pulling out the various items that had accumulated there throughout the night: her speech, several phone numbers, and her room key. She mused to herself on how useful cleavage could be at times and slipped the key into the door handle. After a series of quick beeps, she pushed open the heavy door and entered the cool darkness of her room.

As soon as she did, she tossed her clutch onto a table and flopped down on the nearest bed. The clock on the nightstand read 3:28 AM. She laid in the darkness for a while, thinking about her plans for the next couple of days. Filming for the second season of Glee had wrapped and she had no other business to attend to, so she would probably spend a few more days in the city. See the sights, watch a show, party with Heather.

She smiled at the thought of the taller girl. It took a bit of persuasion before Naya caved and let Heather come along with her, and that was only after Heather agreed to not attend the award show and to stay in their room. Her smile widened. If Heather had left and been spotted in the city... oh, man, their fandom might have imploded.

_...Wait. _

Where _was_ Heather? Naya jerked upright, and, as if on cue, the bathroom door flung open, bright white light flooding the room. She shut her eyes tightly to let them adjust, and when she opened then again, her jaws dropped so much she thought they might have been unhinged.

"Sweet Jesus, take the whole car."

The dancer stood in the doorway. There was a strange glint in her deep blue eyes, her long blonde hair cascaded messily over her shoulders and down her back and she was wearing a black unitard - the same one she wore in her Esquire video, the one that hugged the curves of her body, the one that left little to the imagination. Naya's throat dried.

"You're back." She said softly, a shy smile lighting up her brilliant features. She walked over to Naya and sat down, straddling her lap.

The Latina was breathless. Heather looked absolutely stunning. Drop dead gorgeous. Perfect. **Flawless**.

"Heather… How did you… where did you... that outfit…" Heather giggled a bit.

"I know you liked the video, sooooo, I pulled some strings and bought this little number just for you." She leaned In and wrapped her arms around Naya's neck, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "So how was the award show?" Naya pulled her in for a tight hug before resting her hands on her hips.

"It was amazing. Everyone was so nice and the after party was insane…" She trailed off a bit before continuing, albeit a bit quieter. "It would've been better if you were there though." Heather giggled again.

"Babe, I couldn't. You said so yourself. Both of us being at a gay awards show when only one of us was needed, _probably_ would've given our fandom some funny ideas. And besides, I might've kicked that one guy's ass for grabbing yours."

Wait. What?

"What are you talking about, Heather?"

"I know all about that little _auction_ you had, Nay-Nay." She winked and rubbed her nose affectionately against Naya's, but quickly leaned back when Naya tried to kiss her. "And to be honest, I wasn't too happy about it." She said, suddenly sounding serious.

Ohshitshitshitshit.

"I didn't actually mean it at first! But then the event organizers thought it would be a good idea and gave me the go ahead, and it was for a good cause!" Naya quickly tried explain herself, but could tell that Heather was just joking around when she saw her put on her pouty face.

"Hmph. Don't those dumb organizers know that the only person who gets sweet lady kisses from Naya Rivera is _me_?" Naya could only chuckle at that.

"Babe, trust me. Those weren't even real sweet lady kisses, they were just... pecks. No big deal. And I'm pretty sure the man who groped me was gay-"

"He still got to squeeze your butt though."

"Well, Heather, thirty-five hundred dollars for a kiss _is_ kind of steep, don'tcha think?" Heather only smirked at this.

"Well in that case…" Heather leaned over and grabbed something off the nightstand before stuffing it down Naya's dress.

"What-?"

"Thirty-five hundred. Cash." Heather was grinning broadly now. "And…" She took something else from her own cleavage and pressed it into Naya's hand. It was warm. Naya looked down.

"A dollar?"

"That makes thirty-five hundred and one." Heather pushed Naya down onto her back and pinned her arms over her head. "And since I'm the highest bidder and the other guy got a kiss _and_ an ass grab… I believe I'm entitled to a little more than that, no?"

Naya only smiled as Heather leaned down to claim her prizes.


End file.
